Under This Vermilion Sky
by HentaiOre-Sama
Summary: Vianna Rochmeis was never from a rich and influential family to begin with. Winding to her broken past rests memories of truths that should never be told; rusted, blood embroiled but still usable cage, dismembered bodies haunting the floor, cut up medical instruments, and a gigantic test tube filled with a inviting fluid in the centre of the white laboratory. Was she the only...


Chapter 1

~Servant~

_**His eyes gleamed with a fierce scarlet, red roaring out, as if it was preparing for battle. His midnight reflected, black strands were longer than his frail body- though slowly taking the form of white. An eerie white. He rasped, painfully, coughing up blood when the chains dug deeper within his flesh.**_

"Would you like to become my energy?" A man around his sixteens with a warm, sunset coloured hair and deep sapphire eyes asked. An eyebrow perked up showing interest. He gracefully held up his iPhone, as if a prince announcing to his men. A bright hazel haired girl was in the centre of his screen, and a limp body hung over from her pale arms. Obvious red trickled down the innocent's chest as a hungry girl dug into her. You could only see the girl's hued, violet eyes glinting through the pitch, dark shadows of giant oaks. I twitched just the slightest. "Who is that?" I grimaced, inching towards the exit.

"Ah, I guess I was wrong." The man answered nonchalantly.

Taking that as my ticket out, I gripped the door knob of the school's rooftop, cold sweat pouring down my back.

"Guess I'll send it to everyone," He sighed, glancing my way. "I need her after all."

I cursed, I can't let this picture get its way to the ISH, Investigators of Special Humans. It's like making my instant death wish if I don't do anything now. Should I get this over by slicing his head off?

"Don't you agree?" A teasing, almost mocking voice echoed.

"Too bored that you want a murderer added to your 'weirdo collection'?" I asked, emphasizing quotation marks, then crossing my arms.

_Oh man, didn't your parents tell you not to add oil to fire?_ I gritted my teeth. My devil urged me to take him out right on the spot, and I hesitantly declined. I reminded myself that I was in Orchard Private Academy, the most famous prestigious private high school ranked number one among the world; they allowed not the smartest and richest, but ones exceedingly above those. I must keep my composure with this foolish brat, in title of the school president. "Do you need help?" I smiled, closing my eyes.

"Yes, this girl right here-" He pointed, wearing a considerate face.

"I am sorry, but I do not recognize this girl from Orchard Private Academy."

"Hohh~," He raised both his eyebrows this time, "I did a fair amount of research, though." He swiped his iPhone to the school's private student information.

My eyes widened. "You are not allowed to roam on that website. As you have read in the school policy", I inhaled a strained breath and continued, "but first, how did you hack into such a high leveled place?" Now I noticed, way too late; he isn't just your ordinary guy.

" , _please do not ignore my question_." He imitated my voice with a slight chuckle.

"Why you..." This guy... this individual is really putting me off the edge right now. He probably is confirming my identity throughout this conversation. Sly man. Making sure no one else was able to see us, I whispered,"Stars".

Blood rushed and danced inside me, an adrenaline dancing in my heart. My black and white Joker mask whisked on my face as my eyes fluttered open. Ebonic haze drizzled and spun out my body, half sable and colourless monarchs led the way. A trail of inked fog followed me as I walked towards him, like fear exiting my body.

"Ah... So yours is black and white," He weaved a smile, reminding me of a spider.

"Stop your crappy jokes." Frustrated, I let out, one hand on my face. "Who the hell are you?".

This man is dangerous, usually when a normal human sees an Stigma Bearer, like me, they'd turn ghostly white and run away immediately while dialling the ISH. It's kind of stupid though, when those rats do that, they know they'd instantly get their bodies sliced in half or run over by animals commanded by specific Stigma Bearers.

" has a split personality. Ha,ha."

"So what of it?" I hissed while opening my hand. Instantly, a black rapier with a white star labeled 'Equilibrium' on the handle warped and I clasped tightly on it. It shone brightly in the daylight and soon to be smeared with red.

"And it's the highest grade of a Joker. I'm extremely lucky." He smiled courteously. Not even moved by my weapon.

Joker? Wait, what? A normal human- even a weird, suspicious one wouldn't know the titles of Stigma Bearers unless they are one or they're one of those filthy scum scientists and investigators. Just thinking of those people from the ISH tensed me up. I gulped and positioned myself ready to kill.

"As I said... who are-"

"Am I? Come guess, no need to get so cautious," He grinned even wider, now eyes closed. "I don't bite".

That made me cautious as ever. He gave out a dead aura that killed my courage and it threatened for me to speak. I swallowed down my tar-coated words and sighed.

"Retarded people of the ISH." I said, I could tell that my face showed a grim expression.

"Nope." He wiggled his fingers signaling me to continue.

Really, I had one answer left, "Stigma Bearer" I said, relieved.

"Codename, King." He licked his lips.

"… What?" I froze.

Both his eyes shaded deep red as roses wavered through the cold autumn air for a few minutes and drifted to the ground. Crimson leaked through his body and as he walked closer towards me, a trail of tiny willows of scarlet fire followed behind him. Even his gentle yet swift steps seemed graceful. I snapped back from admiration and stepped backwards in response. In our world, Kings have maximum power, or at least second maximum; strength, wisdom, beauty, and title, they've got it all and nobody ever dares to defy them. If they do, which is the most stupidest decision you can eternally make in your lifetime, you get killed- at least the majority of Kings do that. There are only two Jokers, three Kings, three Queens, five Aces, and one thousand Normals in the world. However, to have strength, ones with titles have to seek another titled to provide energy for them or find a Normal or a human and have to use a different one everyday to provide them energy. Very inconvenient. Titles can choose however many Servants, energy providers, they want but the result only depends on the strongest servant's rank and personal power. We are Stigma Bearers, and the type together with amount of compatibility and power we use depend greatly on who provides you energy. Ranks are identified by overall strength, wisdom, and beauty: Normals are the least, then Aces, Queens, Kings, to Jokers.

We continued playing prey and predator until I hit the fence, a dead end. "Shoot." I muttered and he chuckled. He crooned over me as if looking down at garbage and swept his arms to the fence, trapping me.

"So once again, be my Servant."

Now I got what he meant by 'energy' but I'm not going to be his lapdog. Plus, that idea disgusted me; him, an annoying and arrogant brat as my Master? I lost my logic. I can defy him, I'm obviously at higher rank so I'll make him my Servant instead. My hand grasped my rapier tighter and I was in ready position again. This time, courage raged within fed by anger.

"For the last time," I said flatly, a storm brewing inside, "No".

His other hand lifted my chin up and I squirmed as reflex. The moment, with all my power, I swung my rapier as defense, both his hands that was on the fence switched to grab my wrists. _He made it seem like a breeze. _I tried shaking him off but he was too strong. Infuriated, I lifted my leg to kick him off me. He sighed and pressed on me in order to stop its process. I growled. I was like a bug getting squished by a heavy thumb, powerless and weak. My aura grew dark, hazel locks floated midair and my inside purged with rage chanted him to vanish. Suddenly when I lifted my face to meet his scarlet eyes he compressed his lips on mines. My rapier dropped from my hand and my eyes enlarged. Soft, moist, and filled with hatred pleasure intertwined. I urged to stop but he pressed harder, the warmth hoisted in the cold air. A ring of collar encrypted on my neck, the longer we kissed, the longer it got. It was the contract for a Servant so I had to get out of this situation fast. He spread my lips out and his tongue entered, dark passion contracted each movement, gasping for breathes and back in. The contract was aching to inch closer every moment we kissed, now about to meet its end. I tried screaming, hitting, anything I could do to stop but he canceled out my powers and strength by his violent kiss. Everything in my head painted white and I gave out. Now I was just a normal human getting harassed by a pervert. He stared into my eyes and made a hefty sneer, feeding my caged anger. The kiss continued on, aggressive, cold, and long. The contract met its end and he stopped, luckily. I slid to my knees, breathing heavily as hot, broiling warmth occupied my cheeks. My strength and energy were extracted from my body by this perverted King. He could've easily match our hands together and a contract would've been made, even if I didn't want to, he had the strength to, while I didn't, feeding merely on weak Normals. I grunted as he fixed his school uniform, I extended my middle finger, tired.

"Creep." I let out through an exhausted breath.

"Thanks for the food~ " He sang, looking behind his back.

"Now," I breathed, "Get this ugly collar off".

"No can do, I still need you. Oh, and" He lifted his arm towards the sky, looking at his hand, "Your energy is amazingly delicious and powerful." he smiled, purposely angering me.

"Ugh. Perv."

"That face looks cute."

And he left, leaving me sitting on the cold, hard ground. I exhaled, white breathes seen through the wind. I don't know if I'm supposed to be relieved or mad, him leaving or him still here with me powerless at the moment.

"…"

Obviously relieved it is. I fixed my ruffled uniform and skirt, disgusted by his cologne stuck on it when he pressed me down. My eye colour returned to its normal violet and I still felt a bit woozy, but I could continue classes looking normal. I had to be my best to look "the president", preying secretly on Normals and humans to earn back my energy and powers. Taking out my tiny black mirror, I observed my contract- in this case, collar. Red roses with black and white monarchs surrounding it encrypted in my pale skin. I flipped my shirt collar up with my red scarf to cover it. I don't want anyone suspicious of it. One careless step may lead me to a white cell filled with sharp, medical instruments. I snook one last look and left the roof, leaving the grotesque memories forgotten.

Of course, once I stepped within the class, I was declared late. Fortunately, I don't waste Life Energy to hypnotize the teacher, since I'm the school president _and _the principle's daughter. The English teacher, , excused me with a smile on her face as a welcome. All the students' eyes were on me as I strutted to my seat, I deliberately smiled and waved, creating the hearts of the entire male body to sit on the palms of my hands. I was then embraced by warm, cheerful welcomes by my best friends, Claire, a Queen and Hana, an Ace. We know each others' true identity and we trust each other enough to reveal it and tell each other all our secrets. We became friends at grade four, they saved me from being bullied; a bunch of stupid and ugly girls jealous of my beauty and smarts so they wanted to snip off my hazel, wavy hair. _Yes, yes, just like all the tragic female heroines in books. _I was about to dig them into my yard but Claire and Hana stopped it using words, before it became serious. Eventually, during the Winter of grade five, they saw me splashed with vermillion on the shadowed snow of the camp we were at. It was a bloody scene, bodies of the girls who bullied me last year scattered everywhere throughout the glistening snow. Through the tense background, over the hills sang a muffled 'Amazing Grace' by kids, ironic it may seem. I looked at the shocked girls with a dead, glazed expression, opening the palms of my hands, my rapier appeared and before I knew it, I was running towards them, ready to skewer them whole. Luckily Claire, a Queen, manipulated the snow into a shield, stopping me in my tracks and I eventually calmed down after noticing that they were the girls who saved me last year. Everything warmed up after that.

As class continued, I locked prey on a boy with silky, black hair parted one side and a beauty mark on the bottom of his chestnut eyes. A popular boy who's good at everything, including looks, his name is Yumo. Girls literally _swoon_ over his smile. And I'm not kidding by swoon. We locked gazes with each other and I beamed, making him dimple back. Perfect, locked on. I sketched out my usual plan and wrote a note,

Come to the rooftop at lunch,

- Vianna

My energy will soon be restored and I will absolutely get my revenge on that man. As I visualized my triumph over him, I made the unknown girl next to me pass the note, turning one of my eyes red for a second to modify her brain into performing my absolute orders, just in case she thinks of any other weird plans. After the bell rang, the girl did it and the boy nodded to me. Everything's going perfectly as planned.

I sat on the rooftop bench, legs crossed with elegance dancing around me. Soon after, Yumo came. I sweetly faked a smile and signalled him to sit next to me.

"Thanks for accepting my note." I giggled, eyeing him with intent.

"No, no!" Yumo exclaimed, staring up and down at me, "I should be the one thanking you". He scratched at his cheek.

"I can continue with the manners but I have an important matter to ask of you..." Faking concern scattered through my body, I diverted eye contact and looked at the sky worriedly.

"What could be troubling such a beautiful lady?" He questioned, inching closer towards me.

"Well," To be honest, I was grossed out by his actions, he's just like a rat waiting for food; but food is food. "I was wondering how kissing actually works," I sighed, fiddling my hair, "Many girls, especially vice-president kept asking me about that just because I've got the wits." I glanced a soft look.

"Oh!" Yumo said, obviously trying to hide his bliss of kissing the school's idol. "I can teach you a lot about it..." He inched close enough that our shoulders touched, eyes full of lust.

Ugh... I thought you were better than that but I guess boys are just boys. I gave him a hopeful look and we gradually pressed lips. Delighting energy revived my body and we succumbed to one another, hugging now. This kiss was way different from the one I had before. I shuddered just thinking about it. Perhaps because it was filled with hate? Rage? Shock? Skills? I pondered as I took in more energy by clinging on him tighter. I tried to stop sucking on the disgusting thoughts but it was engrained in my head, just like my collar. Infuriated, I continued the kiss for minutes, more vicious gasping breaths then drowning back in. Leeching off the energy, I forgot the time and the bell for classes rang, breaking my moment. I heaved off him unwillingly and opened one of my eyes, this time scarlet red. At least I'm fully recharged. Yumo didn't even react to anything, more like he was overwhelmed by the kiss that his mind blanked out. Amateur.

"That leaves less work for me" I grinned like a thieving cat and let my red eye stare into his eyes. After a minute I said "Forget.", making white and black monarchs fly out from my outreached hand and on his forehead, the monarchs dissolved in the air and Yumo snapped back from whatever weird state he was in.

"Huh..?" Yumo mumbled, "Where am I?" he was obviously confused. As planned.

"You walked upstairs to the roof to hand me a forum from the teacher." I said, shaking the piece of written paper in my hand, while hiding a mocking laughter within.

"Oh! Uh..." He scratched his head, "Yeah I did." and he stumbled out the rooftop.

"So gullible." I sighed, the paper in my hand returned back to monarchs and flew into the gradient, orange fainted sky.


End file.
